Our objective is the elucidation of possible systemic biochemical abnormalities associated with open-angle glaucoma and corticosteroid-induced ocular hypertension. Elucidation of the mechanism of glucocorticoid action on the peripheral lymphocytes in open-angle glaucoma patients may prove valuable in understanding the pathogenesis of open-angle glaucoma and corticosteroid-induced ocular hypertension. A long-term prospective study is planned on the possible clinical utilization of our in vitro assay system for predicting which ocular hypertensives will develop glaucoma. Furthermore, the assay will be applied to other interesting ocular diseases that are associated with glaucoma in an attempt to define possible systemic abnormalities. Corticosteroid inhibition of phytohemagglutinin-induced lymphocyte transformation will be the major research tool used. This will be adapted from a macro assay system to a microsystem using culture plates with very small volumes of fluid. This way a larger number of samples can be processed from each patient in a shorter period of time. Furthermore, our in vitro assay system may be useful in testing antiglucocorticoid compounds to determine which agents are potent, non-toxic in vitro and may be evaluated for their use clinically. Newer corticosteroid compounds may also be tested using our in vitro assay system to determine their relative anti-inflammatory potency using human cells as the target tissue.